Wishbone Wishing
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: It's Thanksgiving so we will take a peek into some of our favorite Yugioh Zexal households and see just how they plan to celebrate Thanksgiving this year.
1. Tenjo Brothers

Happy Gobble Gobble day! I hope it was fun. If its not Thanksgiving by the time you are reading this...well, pretend it is.

This story will have four chapters. Four different family gatherings and four different endings. Obviously this chapter is of the Tenjo house. Should be interesting.

Let's get on with it before you lose interest. I do not own Yugioh Zexal (I wish :p)

* * *

Thanksgiving at the Tenjo house was well…let's just say that it was a bit awkward at the moment.

The Tenjo brothers and their father sat at the long table, food and all spread across the table. Hart looked around, a look of joy as he saw all of the delicious dishes being presented. He was most excited about the caramel apples that were for dessert. It wasn't very traditional, but, Kite knew that Hart loved caramel so he wanted to incorporate it somewhere.

Dr. Faker sat at the very end of the table, his sons sitting across from each other in the middle. He could feel the uncomfortable aura that his eldest son was producing, it was very unsettling but he just tried to ignore it.

"Man, everything here looks so delicious. When do we get to eat?" Hart beamed. He practically was drooling from excitement.

Dr. Faker smiled at his youngest son. "We'll eat as soon as we give thanks. It is tradition after all."

Hart smiled back before locking his fingers together and closing his eyes. "I'm thankful that all of us could sit at the table and celebrate such a wonderful holiday. I'm thankful that I was finally able to be released from both the barians control and Vetrix's. And I am also thankful for all of the good things too, like my big brother who never left my side and for caramel."

"You always mention caramel don't you?" Kite mumbled to himself.

"It's just so tasty Kite."

Dr. Faker smiled at his son's speech before folding his own hands too. "Well I guess I'll go next." Kite crossed his arms over his chest and watched. He knew that he wanted to hear this. "I am thankful for both of you, my sons, for growing up to be so strong and brave. I'm also grateful that you were able to make friends with such nice people. It brings warmth to my heart."

"I didn't make friends, unless you mean Yuma, I don't see him as a friend, I see him an acquaintance or a rival. He may think we are, but I don't."

"Kite, you and Yuma are friends, I can see it."

Kite looked at Hart from a side glance before sighing. "Whatever."

"So Kite, what are you thankful for?" Hart asked.

Kite sat up straight and sighed. "I'll be thankful that this ends as soon as possible." He looked over at Hart. "And I'm thankful for you, little brother."

Hart smiled.

"Let's eat, I'm so hungry." Hart shouted in glee.

"Thanks for the food." Kite said.

"Thanks for the food." Hart shouted before putting a fork full of turkey into his mouth and chewed happily.

Faker didn't say anything as he was lost in thought of his sons as they ate and talked amongst each other. He smiled to himself before endulging himself in his own meal. He had to agree with Hart, it did look amazing.

After their meal, everyone sat at the table, digesting their food in silence. Hart rubbed his stomach, he ate so much turkey and yams that he felt he would bust, but he still had to eat that caramel apple. He almost forced it down just because he wanted to.

Kite wiped his mouth and his hands with a handkerchief before standing up. "I'm going to wash up, excuse me." Kite pushed out his chair and walked away.

Hart blinked as he watched him go. He wanted to follow after him but, he was so stuffed that he couldn't move.

"Kite." He mumbled to himself.

"It's alright Hart." Hart looked over at his father who had a frown etched on his features. "Kite is still trying to get used to this. I'm not really surprised that he's acting this way."

"But Kite should be here with us. I had a couple of games planned out for us to play."

Faker put a hand on his son's shoulder and smiled. "I bet he would have liked that."

Hart grinned and held his hand out. "Can you give me the wishbone? I have an idea."

Faker blinked but shrugged it off and reached into for the plate with the turkey left over's and grabbed the wishbone.

"What are you planning?" Faker asked.

Hart grinned. "Something magical that's what!"

* * *

His fingers danced along the keys as he tried his hardest to do what he does every day, find those barians. Why he does this is a mystery to Hart since Kite wouldn't tell him.

He looked down at the wishbone in his hand; he gave it a soft squeeze before walking into the lab.

"Hey Kite," Hart ran up the medal bridge and over his brother who was busy giving Orbital orders. He stopped when he heard Hart's voice. He looked over his shoulder, his blue eyes locking with his brother's bright yellow ones. Hart stopped beside his brother and looked around over the large machine. "What are you up to?"

"Working, why?"

Hart looked up at his brother, a sad smile. "Is that so? But Kite, you should be with me and dad. We're supposed to be acting like a family today."

"Sorry Hart, I just really don't want to spend too much time with him then I already have. I understand why he did what he did, but I won't be able to forgive him so easily." Hart felt his eyes sadden and he looked down at the wishbone. Kite noticed his hesitation and kneeled down next to him. "What do you have here?" Hart opened his mouth to explain but Kite had already placed his fingers around one end. "You came all the way up here so that we could break the wishbone."

"I wanted to make a wish with you Kite." Hart said with a blush.

Kite smiled and used his free hand to ruffle Hart's blue hair. "Alright Hart, just tell me when you're ready."

Hart smiled brightly before nodding his head.

Kite took that as a sign to start pulling and so he gently began to start pulling on the bone. Hart pulled with him. Soon the bone made a cracking noise and then cracked in half. Hart was left with the longer piece whereas Kite was left with the shorter one.

"There you go Hart. Go and make a wish. Wish hard and it may just come true."

Hart smiled brightly before hugging his big brother. "Thank you Kite!" He released his brother from his tight grip and walked away. He clutched the bone in his hands tightly and placed it close to his heart. He stopped half way down and made his wish.

"_I wish that Kite would play with me… like he used to." _

Hart opened his eyes and frowned as he walked away. He really hopes that his wish comes true. He misses playing with his big brother. He sighed and left to go put his games away. No one to play them with anyways, no use keeping them out!

"Hey Hart," Hart looked over at his brother from over his shoulder. He smiled sadly. Kite smiled at his brother and walked over him. "You were right about what you said earlier. I should be with you not working." He placed a hand over Hart's and pulled him close. "Why don't we go play a game? We can play as many as you want."

Hart smiled brightly, his cheeks pink and felt a tear or two collecting in his eyelids. He hugged his brother tightly, wrapping his arms around his brother's middle and rubbed his face into his chest. "Thank you Kite, that means a lot."

"No problem little brother, it's what I'm here for."

Hart pulled away and grabbed his brother's hand before dragging him out of the lab and out to the living room, he already knew what he wanted to do and which game to play first.

Orbital followed after Kite, a smile on his face. "M-Master Kite has s-such a sweet s-side for M-Master Hart."

"Can it Orbital before I can you."

* * *

Aww isn't Thanksgiving great? I hope you enjoyed. Follow and favorite, hell even review for me please. See you next chappie people. We get to see an Arclight Thanksgiving.


	2. Arclight Brothers

Hello readers, who is ready for chapter 2 of Wishbone Wishing. I know I am.

I would also like to take this time to thank all of the guests who reviewed this story. I got like what, 3 of you. Wow. I'm also grateful for the cool thanksgiving facts for the Japanese culture. That was interesting. I'm glad you see that it is fanfiction so anything can happen, even if all of the facts aren't exactly right.

Anyways, enough rambling. Time for the Arclight brothers to have their shot at the spotlight.

* * *

Thanksgiving dinner was finished at the Arclight house. The spread was top notch. Hot out of the oven, juicy turkey. Freshly mashed-mashed potatoes, freshly baked dinner rolls. Everything and anything you can imagine. And of course, Trey made almost all of the baked goods. He refused to eat store bought pies and bread. That just wasn't acceptable. He wanted something was made with love and made with his own hands.

Speaking of desserts, Trey knelt down in front of the oven. The pumpkin pie was coming along great. He could even smell it. It smelt divine. He smiled before standing up and placing a teapot on the stove. He had already filled it with water a few moments ago. With a flick of a knob, a small flame burned underneath it, heating up the water to a boiling perfection.

He turned around gracefully; he held his hands behind his back and looked out into the living room. He saw Quattro sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels on the television. He also noticed that Quinton was sitting on the recliner, typing away at his laptop.

He smiled, he was happy that most of his family was sitting in the same room together after eating. They had all sat together during the huge meal but Trey did have a bad gut feeling that they were all going to separate after that. He was grateful as long as they were in the same room, just being together.

"Ugh, all that's on is crappy Christmas movies." Quattro shouted before turning the television off completely. "I mean why are they showing stupid Christmas movies before Thanksgiving is even over. It seriously pisses me off."

"It's to get everyone in the mood for Christmas so that they'll spend money on gifts on Black Friday." Quinton explained.

Quattro rolled his eyes. "Well it's annoying. Christmas this and Christmas that. Can we please worry about one damn holiday at a time?"

"Don't complain to me Quattro, I don't control the TV stations."

"I wasn't demanding you to fix anything Quinton; you just know how I am. When I get pissed off I have to rant for a while before it blows over."

"Of course because yelling solves everything with you, doesn't it?"

"Quiet before I pound you."

Trey stepped out of the kitchen and waved his hands in front of his body before speaking up. "That's enough of that. We just need to calm down."

"Trey's right, so please, calm down Quattro."

"What? You were the one who was being sassy towards me."

"Quattro please that's enough." Trey pleaded.

Quattro sighed before standing up from the couch and stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Whatever." He stepped away from the couch and started his way towards the staircase. Trey watched him go as he walked right passed him and headed up the large staircase. Trey frowned and clenched his fingers together as he tried to hide his sadness.

"Trey," Trey raised his head and looked over at his eldest brother who stood up from his spot on the recliner and walked over to him. "Don't feel bad about this. You know Quattro still needs some time to adjust that's all. You'll be back to be as close as possible before you know it."

Trey smiled sadly. "Are you sure? It seems like no matter what I say, he gets upset."

"He'll be that way for a while. He always has had a temper."

Trey giggled and smiled as he looked back up at the staircase. "I guess you're right." He wiped his hands on his white apron before walking back into the kitchen and grabbing the wishbone out of the turkey scraps, cleaned it off and then came out of the kitchen and raced up the stairs.

Quinton watched as he ran up the staircase, he smiled before walking down the hallway to grab his camera.

* * *

Trey walked down the hallway, his heart was beating out of his chest as he made his way closer to his brother's room. He held the wishbone in his hand as he stopped just before the door frame. He couldn't hear anything coming from inside but he knew that he was in there. He took a deep breath before stepping into the door frame.

He saw Quattro lying on his bed, his arms crossed behind his head as he just stared up at the ceiling. Trey twiddled his thumbs as he watched his brother.

"If you're not going to come in then get lost."

As Trey walked in the room, Quattro sat up from his lying down position and threw his legs over side and patted the spot beside him. Trey sat down beside his brother. They sat in silence for a moment. Trey had a small blush on his face, the silence was killing him and it made it a bit nerve wracking and awkward. He doesn't even know if Quattro will want to even do this. It was so silly.

"What is it that you wanted? Your nervous atmosphere is irritating."

Trey squeaked at the suddenness of his brother's words before looking over at him. "Well I was just wondering if you wanted," He raised the wishbone up and smiled. "To break the wishbone and make a wish."

Quattro just stared at his brother before looking down at the bone before looking back up at the pinkette. "Are you serious?"

"It is a bit silly but I thought it would cheer you up."

"No way, I don't have time for childish games."

"Come on Quattro, I bet it would fun for you and Trey to do something together." Trey looked over at the door. He saw Quinton standing against the doorframe or more on the lines as leaning against it. He smirked as he looked as his younger brothers. "What do you say? Let Trey have some fun."

Quattro ran a hand through his blonde and maroon hair before sighing. "Fine, I'll do it, but afterwards I'm not doing anything else."

"Great, thanks Quattro."

"Let's just do this."

Trey raised the wishbone in between the two of them grabbed one end of the bone and Quattro grabbed the other end. Trey gave the nod of approval and the two began to pull against it. Quattro didn't expect it, but, when the two started to pull, he got the drive to want to get the larger end. He wanted to crush his brother in defeat and be able to get the wish that comes from the bone. It was sad but it was true. He wasn't going to go easy on him as he first thought.

"Wow Quattro, you're really good at this. It's as if this thing will never break."

"I will get the bigger half, just you wait."

"So you really are giving it your all aren't you?"

"Please, if I was giving it my all then this would have broken in half the second we started."

"Sounds like a challenge Trey, you better fight back with full force."

Trey nodded and clenched his fingers around the bone tighter and used all of his strength. Quattro fought back with just as much strength.

_**Snap **_

Trey gasped as he looked down at his end of the wishbone. It was longer then Quattro's. He gave a big, bright smile and threw his arms up.

"Alright, I won."

"Alright you won no need to rub it in my face."

"Sorry Quattro." Trey smiled and looked down at the piece of bone. He knew making a wish was silly but, he really wanted to make one. He just wanted everything to be the same.

He held the bone inside his hands and squeezed tight before closing his eyes and he concentrated, before making his wish.

"_I wish that my family will grow closer, like when we were children. I want for all of the crazy stuff to be put in the past and put behind us." _

Trey opened his eyes and smiled. He was happy. He knows his wish will come true. He just knows it.

"You were out of it a few moments Trey, just what were you wishing for?" Quattro smirked. He wrapped his arm over Trey's shoulder and pulled him close. "You were wishing for a relationship in the future weren't you? Are you crushing on someone?"

Trey blushed and stood up from Quattro's bed. "It's not like that. I'm not crushing on anyone."

"If you say so little brother, but don't be upset when they end up crushing on me, after all I enjoy spoiling my fans."

Trey blush only deepened. "I already told you brother; I am not crushing on anyone. So please just drop it."

"Alright if you're so sure, but I could have sworn that you had a thing for-!"

Trey grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it at his brother. "I said that's enough."

"Alright alright geez, calm down, I was only messing with you." Quattro sniffed the air and looked at his brothers. "Do you smell that?"

Trey shrieked and ran passed Quinton. "Oh no; my pumpkin pie!"

Quattro rolled his eyes before lying back down. "He makes pie and then takes his good old time playing childish games that he forgets he has a pie in the oven." Quattro chuckled before turning over on his side. "What an idiot?"

"He was also preparing tea. I suppose he wanted to make you feel better that he completely forgot about them." Quinton pointed out.

Quattro blinked before looking over his shoulder at his older brother. "He did that to cheer me up?"

"He really does care about us Quattro, you should show him more respect." Quinton said before turning off his camera. "It may pay off in the end."

Quattro felt his cheeks heat up and he turned his back in front him and he huffed. "Whatever, just get out of my room Quinton. I'm going to take a nap so I would like some peace and quiet."

Quinton grinned before grabbing hold of the door knob. "See you tomorrow Quattro."

"Yeah yeah, just close the door."

Quinton nodded, even though Quattro couldn't see it, and closed the door with a click. He looked down at his camera and smiled. "This will make a good present for Trey come Christmas time." He grinned. "Or black-mail, whichever comes first."

"I heard that Quinton." Quattro slammed the door open and glared at his brother. "Hand over the camera."

Quinton grinned and waved the camera around. "You'll have to find it then." Quinton said before taking off.

Quattro clenched his fists before chasing after him.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Trey was cleaning up the mess that he had made from the overflow of water from the tea kettle and the burnt pie that couldn't be salvaged would go to waste. He was upset, but he thought it was well worth it to spend some family time with his brothers.

* * *

And that's end of chapter 2. Was it good? Review, Follow, Favorite, whatever you like.

Next chapter is the Kastle house. So we'll get to see Rio and Reginald (Shark) and see what they have in story for us.

See you next chappie minna.


	3. Kastle Siblings

Yes I know chapter 3 is being released the day after Thanksgiving but I don't give a damn. This story is based around Thanksgiving so I don't care of its posted the day after. Anyways, thanks for all of the reviews from the last chapter. I really appreciate it you guys. It means a lot. Anyways, time to start the chapter.

I do not own Yugioh Zexal (I wish :p)

* * *

Thanksgiving dinner had just ended in the Kastle house. Since Rio and Shark live alone, they didn't have to and or want to make too much food. Rio made most of the food and Shark did help here and there, but, he didn't really know how to cook most of the usual meals that were included in this holiday. So, he opted to make some of the simple things. He decided that they would just make turkey, mashed potatoes, deviled eggs, and pumpkin pie. Rio however, also made yams because they were her personal favorite. Shark didn't really mind. As long as she would eat them he didn't really care all that much.

After everything was prepared and set on the table, the two gave thanks –much to Shark's dismay- and they had eaten in almost complete silence. A question or two would pop up every once in a while but not much else.

When the two siblings had finished up, they placed their dishes in the dish washer but left the food out a little while longer. Both too full to move another inch or just feel like putting it away for that matter!

Shark sat down on the couch, his dueling deck spread out on the coffee table as he tried to rearrange his deck. He thought it was a good time to add new cards and make new strategies. Rio sat down next to him, she watched as he looked over every card with ease and placed them in their own places on the table.

"Why must you always worry about dueling Reginald?" She grinned."If you keep this up you'll end up like Yuma."

Shark shivered. "Like hell. Yuma and I are completely different. He wants a duel day in and day out. I just aim for being better than my opponent. That's all."

"If you say so Reginald, but still. Can't this wait for tomorrow?"

"Why?"

Rio bumped her point fingers together; she had a small blush on her face as she pouted. "I just want to hang out with my big brother. I was gone for quite some time so I was hoping we could hang out like we used to."

"And do what exactly?" Shark asked.

"I don't know and for that matter care what we do as long as we do something."

Shark sighed before collecting all of his cards into a pile and placing them back in his duel disk. "Fine, what did you have in mind?"

Rio grinned and raced away from the couch and grabbed the wishbone off of the glass tray that held the turkey and walked back into the living room, taking a seat beside her big brother. "Let's make a wish."

Shark raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious. I'm dead serious. Now do it."

"Why would I do that? You know that making a wish off of one of those is a myth right, a folk tale they tell children to give them something to do."

"Oh come on Reginald, you may think that but I think its fun." Rio grinned and poked her brother's side. "Come on please, if you don't I'll tell Yuma more embarrassing secrets about you." Rio smirked.

Shark gulped before clenching his fist. A growl escaped his lips. As if he would let that happen. Yuma was pretty good with keeping secrets, but, his friends would blab in an instant.

"Fine, alright, I'll play the damn wishbone game."

"Yay, thanks Reginald." She held the wishbone out for her brother to grab one end. When she saw him place his fingers around his end, she did the same. "I won't go easy on you Reginald, so you better not go easy on me."

"Alright, just get on with it."

Rio rolled her eyes before beginning to pull towards herself. Shark pulled with her, he had almost no interest, but he tried for Rio.

"Come on Reginald put a little more effort into it. If you won't we'll be here all day."

Shark pulled harder, Rio pulled back with just as much effort. She wanted to win. She wanted that wish.

**Crack **

Rio looked down at her own bone. She felt her eyes sadden. She had the shorter end. She fumed to herself and stomped her foot on the floor. "Ah man, I really wanted that wish."

Shark looked down at his half of the bone; he indeed did get the larger end. He was shocked. He wasn't even trying. So, was it really fair? Why did he suddenly care? He knows that the wish isn't real, so why was he worrying so much.

He made a small "tsk" noise before handing over his bone to Rio who let out a shock gasp. "Here, it's obvious you want it, so use it. It would go wasted on me."

Rio smiled and gave her brother a small hug before making her wish. She closed her eyes and thought to herself.

"_I wish my brother will find the happiness he deserves in the future." _

Rio specifically wanted this to come true because ever since she could remember, her brother was always looking out for her. He wanted her to be happy, even if it meant going out of his way to make sure it happened, forgetting about his own happiness. She didn't like it, knowing that her brother wasn't looking out for himself the way he should be.

She smiled and placed the bone down on the table. She looked over at her brother and smiled. "Thanks Reginald."

"Don't sweat it; just don't expect me to keep doing childish game with you."

Rio nodded before standing up from the couch. "I'm going to start putting the food away okay."

Shark looked up at his sister. "Do you need any help?"

Shark's duel gazer started to go off, vibrating on the table. Rio shook her head. "You should answer that. When you get done, then you can help me."

Shark rolled his eyes before reaching his duel gazer. Rio walked away from the couch and left her brother to his privacy. She started grabbing some of the serving trays and began bringing them into the kitchen.

"That's not my problem Yuma."

Rio smiled, shaking her head as she started putting the leftovers in the containers.

"It's just a damn wishbone. Get over it."

"_But you should have seen what happened Shark. It was so not fair." _

Rio giggled before sticking her head out from the door frame. "Hey Yuma." Rio shouted before heading back to do what she was going. But as she did she started to wonder to herself.

"Maybe Yuma will be the one to give my brother that happiness."

It is possible but then again, it could just be her personal hope. She just wants her brother to be happy and Yuma seems to give Shark that drive to keep going.

Shark ran a hand through his hair as he walked into the kitchen. "Idiot I swear."

"That's Yuma for ya." Rio said.

"Come on; let's just get this stuff put away."

Rio nodded her head as her brother started to gather more containers. It's been a long day. But, Rio felt as if it was only just getting started.

* * *

And there you go, you even got a small preview of what you will seen next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

Review, Follow, Favorite, whatever you like minna. See you next and final chappie.

Ja ne~


	4. Tsukumo Siblings

Hello fans to the last chapter of Wishbone Wishing. I am so happy for those of you who continued to read it through. Sorry if Shark and Rio's chapter was a little rough...i'm not very good at writing them yet...and my Astral still needs some work. So sorry if Astral kinda sucks this chapter.

Anyways, let's get on with the final chapter.

* * *

"I'm so hungry. Can we please eat now?"

"Yuma, just relax. You waited three hundred and sixty four days for this. You can wait another five minutes."

"Oh I can't. It just smells so good Kari. Just let me have a bite of something."

"No Yuma, just go sit down and wait until everything is ready."

"Ugh fine."

Yuma stomped away from the kitchen; he held his stomach as he did. He was so hungry. He hadn't eaten since breakfast. He just wanted food. He needed it now. But his sister wasn't having it. He huffed as he took his seat at the dining room table. He always sat at the seat closest to the wall but not on the end, but the seat to right. He doesn't know why he sits there, it may just be instinct.

"Yuma, why are you so anxious to stuff your face today? Are you dying?"

Yuma raised an eyebrow. "One: I'm not even going to ask. Two: I'm dying of hunger and I need food. So yes, I'm anxious to eat."

Astral looked over his shoulder as he watched Kari fret about where she was going to stick everything. This got Astral a bit confused. "Why are you making so much food anyways? You usually have lots of food because you eat like an animal, but this is the most I have seen yet."

Yuma rolled his eyes. "It's called Thanksgiving Astral. We make a lot of food, sit a table and give thanks for what we have."

"Thanksgiving, it sounds interesting. What else do you do beside eat and give thanks?"

"Not much else really, we really just spend time as a family I suppose."

"That sounds nice."

Yuma smiled and grasped the golden key around his neck. "I just hope that when I find my dad, we really feel like a family again."

"Do you not consider your family, family Yuma?"

Yuma blinked before shaking his head in disagreement. "No it's not like that. I just…I really miss my dad, so sometimes big things like these just never feel complete without him here."

Astral closed his eyes and smiled. "I see. That is reasonable."

* * *

After dinner was finally placed on the table, the Tsukumo's sat around the table, their plates full of food, ready to give thanks. Astral floated above Yuma, an amused and curious look on his face as he watched.

"Alright, before we dig in, I want all of us to say at least one thing we're thankful for. Can you both handle that?"

Yuma ran a thumb over his lips and grinned. "You can count on me Grandma. I can handle it."

"If Yuma can handle it, then I can surely handle it too Grandma."

Haru smiled gratefully at her grandchildren.

"I'll go first I guess." Yuma scratched his cheek in embarrassment. He didn't realize that saying what you thankful for was hard. "Well I guess I'm thankful for my friends, my family, dueling, everything really." He looked down at his key. "I'm grateful that I have the golden key, it makes me feel closer to dad." Yuma clutched it tightly. He looked over his shoulder. "I'm thankful I also met you Astral, I guess."

Kari blinked before raising an eyebrow. "Who are you talking to Yuma?"

"No one, just ignore that."

Haru grabbed her grandson's hand and squeezed it tight. "That was wonderful Yuma."

Yuma blushed. "Thanks Grandma."

Kari sighed. "Well I guess I'm thankful for my career as a journalist, i'm thankful for my family and I'm thankful that you, little brother, aren't getting hurt from dueling like I always fear you will."

"Thanks Kari, that means so much to me that you have so much faith in me." Yuma said sarcastically.

"Watch your tone."

"Alright, enough you two," Haru warned. "Let's just start eating alright. I don't think Yuma can wait much longer."

Yuma nodded, sticking a rice ball in his mouth. "Delicious." He mumbled, chewing on his food.

"Yuma, don't talk with your mouth full."

"Sorry."

* * *

After the family ate dinner they continued to sit at the table, talking and just being random. Yuma looked around the table, they had eaten a large portion of the food, he was impressed, and he and his sister ended up having some sort of eating contest along the way. Yuma won of course. When Yuma saw the wishbone sticking out of the turkey, he grinned, grabbing it and yanking it off.

"Yuma, you're too old for something that stupid."

Yuma gave her a look. "What? I find the wishbone wish to be highly affective. Last time I did it with dad; I wished to go on an adventure with him. And I did."

"That's just a pure coincidence."

"No, it's called magic."

Kari grabbed one end of the bone and starts to try and yank it out of Yuma's grip. "Yuma, quit being such a naïve child and hand it over."

"Eh, no way, the wish is mine."

"Yuma." Kari growled and pulled harder. "Let go."

Haru sighed and stood up from the table."It was nice while it lasted."

"It's…mine." Yuma shouted.

**Snap. **

Yuma fell out of his chair and onto his back. He groaned and looked at his hand. His piece of bone…was short. His eyes widened as he looked up at Kari.

She held the long piece.

"Hey, no fair," Yuma stood up pointed an accused finger at his sister. "That's not fair. I wanted the big piece. What do you need the wish for?"

Kari stood up from her chair and placed her end of the bone down on the counter. "I don't want the wish; I just don't see why you want it."

Yuma pouted. "Well all I wanted to do was make a wish. But since I can't wish for dad's safe return I guess its worthless then."

Silence! Kari felt her eyes widening as far as they could go. She felt horrible. She should have known that Yuma's wish would have had something to do with their father. She frowned and walked over to her brother. She grabbed his hand and placed the bone in his palm and closed his hand.

"Sorry Yuma, I didn't think your wish was that serious."

Yuma looked down at the bone before clenching it in his fist before giving it back to Kari. "It's alright. I don't really need the wishbone to wish that I guess."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away. Astral floated alongside him. Kari just stood there, awestruck at how her brother's sudden change of attitude from childish, to angry, to neutral.

She shook her head. "Oh Yuma, you never seize to amaze me."

* * *

Yuma sat in his hammock, he scrolled through his contacts. Astral stood beside him. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Yuma, are you sure you should be calling someone at this hour?"

"Probably not, but I have to talk to Shark. He will never believe that what happened!"

"I bet he would Yuma."

Yuma ignored the Astral Being as he found the contact number and he pressed it, he just had to wait for him to answer.

Astral sat on the floor in front of the television. Yuma always leaves it on because he knows that Astral loves to watch re-runs of The Sparrow. As he was watching his TV, Yuma finally got an answer from his Duel Gazer.

"Hey Shark, you'll never guess what happened?"

"_Why the hell are you calling me now?" _

"Just guess?"

_Shark sighed. "What?" _

"Kari ended up with the bigger half of the wishbone. I really wanted that piece. You know…to make wish."

"_That's not my problem Yuma." _

"But Shark, you don't understand. I had a really good wish for it too."

"_It's just a damn wishbone. Get over it." _

"But you should have seen what happened Shark. It was so unfair."

"_Hey Yuma!" _

Yuma blinked. "Was that Rio?"

"_I have to go. I'll talk to you…sometime in the future." _

"Shark wait-!" Yuma cried but all he got was the dial tone. He huffed before placing his duel gazer on the trunk that held the picture of his parents. "I can't believe he hung up."

"I would have hung up too Yuma if you were complaining to me about something completely stupid."

"Shut up. I had a great story."

Astral shook his head. "If you say so Yuma."

Yuma pouted before lying down in his hammock. He was exhausted all of a sudden. It must have been from eating so much turkey. "G'night Astral."

"Good night Yuma."

Yuma's dreams that night were filled with his father, as if he his father heard his wish and was hoping for a safe return as well. And the picture at Yuma's bedside seemed to glow just a bit brighter.

* * *

And that's the end of the Wishbone Wishing. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Review, Follow me, Favorite, whatever you wish. And i'll see you in my Zexal fics in the future.

Ja ne!~


End file.
